Electronic controllers are often utilized to control various aspects of physical systems. Such controllers receive information from the physical system, process the information and generate one or more control signals to control certain aspects of the operation of the physical system. Although such controllers allow a great deal of information to be processed in a brief period of time, certain physical systems, by virtue of their complexity and speed of operation, impose significant demands on such controllers to generate accurate control signals in response to rapidly changing conditions.
For example, a controller is utilized to schedule a fuel injector pulse to meet the engine fuel requirements. In such a system, the fuel pulse profile, including a leading edge and a trailing edge, is determined at the same time that the fuel pulse leading edge is scheduled. The fuel pulse leading edge is scheduled 1/2 to 1-1/2 Profile Ignition Pickups (PIPs) before the intended starting time of the fuel pulse. Consequently, the fuel pulse profile information used to schedule injector pulses lags the calculated value by at least one PIP under most circumstances.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic controller which can accurately schedule a fuel injector pulse utilizing the most recent injector pulse profile calculations to adjust the trailing edge of the injector pulse after it starts so as to optimize fuel control.